Bloody Roar
by BloodVixen
Summary: She walked past him with blood stained blades. Mastersmith/AssassinCross


Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Thanks to Lenn and Vince for allowing me to use their ign for this fic. As this story was written with a certain audience in mind, there may be some who would not understand the whole story. For that, I apologise.

* * *

**Bloody Roar**

The first time he saw her was in the Prontera Inn. It would be more accurate to say that he saw her when he was in the inn, and she was one of the many faceless passerby in the town of Prontera.

And he was drawn like a moth to the flame, to the invisible veil of power that surrounded her.

He returned to the same room, same day every week. Without fail, before the clock in the room strikes twelve, he would see the assassin walking through the crowd below, people who unconsciously move aside to give her a path.

She radiated power, the power that gave her the rank sought by many assassins; the cross that marked her difference from any stray assassins in the streets.

Power that made him trails her path every week. He saw how she paid little attention to those around her, how she ignored those that she does not fear. She slows and observes those that move with confidence not unlike hers; size them up, list them down in her mind. Sometimes she slows, and he shrinks back, slips into the alleys, for he knew that she could sense his presence. She would not find him, that he was sure. A cross she might be, but neither is he a powerless man.

Within a month he found the way to interrupt her weekly stroll in the Prontera Market. Her trips through the town were brisk and straight forward; no detours, seldom stopping. Once, twice he had seen her looking at an arsenal of weapons from a vendor. Other times, she stopped at the auction house when there was a katar or two on display. A lover of exotic blades, a lady of lethal weapons.

And he, he is the master of all weapons. To get his hands on this most mystical of katars had not required much effort. A bait it would be; a bait for the Valkyrie.

For he had got her name, from those who dared only to whisper it.

"Lenneth." They said to each other when she is out of sight. "Lenneth. The Valkyrie of war."

* * *

He sat, leant against the side of his cart near the corner of Prontera, waiting for her to appear at the gate from which she normally leaves. As expected, she paid him barely a glance as she walked towards the gate, boots making no sound on the concrete path.

"Lenneth... Valkyrie."

She showed no sign of hearing him, but he caught the way her eyes flicked towards him for just a second. Lazily, he drew the pair of blood colored blades from his cart. She stopped.

"May I interest you... with this?" A victory is it, for now he had her attention.

She regarded him coldly. "You had been tailing my trail for an entire month. What is it that you want, that I have?"

He stood up and brushed off invisible dust. "No hurries, my dear. A trade, if you would, to be discussed over a cup of coffee. This is no common weapon we are dealing with."

"State your trade, and we shall have a deal if it is a fair price. There is no need for a lengthy discussion."

"What if I were to give it for free?"

She paused, and turned away from him. "It is not wise to pull pranks on me."

"I am not asking for a trade on cash terms. You have something else that I want."

The look she gave him was more than suspicious. Seems like the time to cut the chase.

"A show of faith. My name is Vince." Not many people dared to reveal their names to crosses; it is not a very healthy thing to do.

Recognition flashed in her eyes. She had heard of him. "Whitesmith Vince."

He nodded. "So, would you grace me with your company, my lady?"

"A show of faith." Her smile was calculating. "If you would accompany me to the Morrocian Inn."

Ah. The town where assassins strive. A test of his sincerity.

Not that it matters to him. One hand on his cart, the other holding his heavy Tomahawk, he turned to the south entrance of Prontera town. "This way, my lady."

They arrived at the desert town before sundown, the whitesmith leading the way as he effortlessly pulled his cart behind him. The rowdy crowd in the local tavern sneaked suspicious glances when he entered the local tavern, his zeny pouch inevitably catching the eyes of several patrons. However, when she stepped in behind him, all eyes were averted from him immediately.

The jovial barkeep beckoned to them with a grin, and the assassin cross took the table nearest to him. "The usual, Miss Lenneth?"

She nodded, and the man turned to Vince. "Anything for you, sir?"

He put down an order for a Tropical Sograts, waving the inquisitive barkeep away. They stared quietly as the man walked to the other end of the tavern to break up a fight, ensuring that he is out of earshot.

"You have an interesting barkeep there."

"It works well. The panther keeps the street rats in line. It keeps them off the backs of the Guilds."

The 'panther' came back with their orders, having successfully stopped the conflict in the corner. Still grinning, the man turned away, but not before the whitesmith saw him slipping a slip of parchment to the cross.

"So, smith. What is your game?"

He stared at his drink, pondering. What is his game? He was curious; curious enough to throw in a special request to find the weapon that would ensnare her. Curious for a chance to talk to her, to have her attention.

What is his game?

"You." He looked at the girl, and there were no fear or hesitation in his eyes. Beside his chair, his free hand shifted to grip on the Tomahawk. Her eyes were unreadable. Patrons sitting close to their table stopped their activities as they turned, almost as if they felt the thick cloud of tension between the two.

"You have guts, and apparently, stupidity." When she finally broke the silence, there was just this tiny wave of relief that ran through him. Despite the confident front, he knew he would be fighting for his life if she had pulled her weapon then. "Explain yourself, and we shall see about that fight."

"A guild, Lenneth." He paused. "You have always been fighting under a leader, and so have I. It is time to leave that shadow." The emperium that he removed from his cart shone faintly as he placed it on the table. "Join me. You are not just a normal fighter. Lead a guild with me."

She looked at the golden stone. "Give me a good reason to leave my people."

"Your people no long wishes to fight, and I say the same for mine. The guilds are shifting, and the ones moving into power are neither mine nor yours. Those that you follow are no longer interested in these wars."

"There are others I can join."

"This guild will start with you and fall with you."

She stared at him. He finished his drink.

"My fighting ability is not the reason you want me in this guild."

"It is one of the many reasons." He could tell that she is gravitating somewhere between 'pissed off' and 'totally confused'.

"And the rest of the reasons?"

"That will be mine to know."

The assassin cross played with the piece of parchment that the barkeep had given her before, folding and unfolding. Suddenly, she turned to the counter, and waved the man over. He took the parchment from her with a surprised look, then gave a shrug and went back to his job.

Vince watched the retreating form of the barkeep, and allowed himself a smile.

* * *

An assassin cross moved close behind a paladin, the latter currently shouting orders to his guildmembers.

"Kamp."

The heavily armored man turned at the familiar voice. The cross leading the enemy guild uncloaked from the shadows of the wall. "Stop. I'm not here to fight." He backed into the darkness. "There is a new guild. You should be wary."

"A new guild would pose less threat to mine that to yours."

The assassin gave him a glare. "Vince is leading the guild, you should know what it means. Best be getting all your men to be cautious; he has a powerful ally."

"An ally?"

"Lenneth. Assassin cross Lenneth." The man disappeared back under his cloak of shadows. "Good luck. You will need it as much as I do."

.

.

* * *

Bloody Roar - End-

Extra: Ign - Lenneth Valkyrie, Str-based female assassin cross, belongs to a male player.  
Vince and Lenneth started a guild of their own when their respective guildleaders became inactive ingame.


End file.
